Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 12
Tyrone, Eddie and Jamero's eyes are flooded with tears, but Jamero's sadness quickly turns to hate and rage, and he begins rushing Benjamin. The other gang members are about to pull the triggers to kill Jamero, but Benjamin stops them. "Leave him, he claims he was gonna kill me, let's see what he got." Benjamin says with a grin of confidence. ---- Tyrone and Eddie get in the car leaving Jamero to fight Benjamin, until the other gang notices the two and begins spraying bullets at the car. One of them ends up going through the car window and ends up shooting Eddie's index finger off for his right hand. "AHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Eddie screamed in pain. "Oh FUCK." Tyrone shouts as he begins driving the car where TJ is. Benjamin and Jamero are still engaging in the fist-fight where Jamero has the upperhand and begins throwing multiple punches towards Benjamin's face with all of them hitting perfectly. "That all you got, boy?" Benjamin says as he throws a punch landing right in Jamero's mouth, causing his teeth to rip a small piece of skin off of Benjamin's knuckles and it causes Jamero to begin bleeding out of his mouth along with two of his teeth missing. "FUCK YOU!" Jamero screamed with tears still rolling down his head as he headbutted Benjamin, making him fall on the floor. Jamero immediately takes this oppurtunity and jumps on Benjamin, grabbing his shirt collar and punching him multiple times. One of the gang members notice this and shoots Jamero right on his left hip causing him extreme pain and Benjamin the advantage. He stands up immediately and punches Jamero right where he got shot and digs his fist deeper into the wound causing Jamero to scream loudly. "Now, this is gonna be fun" Benjamin says with a ruthless and sadistic smirk on his face. ---- TJ is in some branches slightly above the dump and gives him a perfect view of what's going on down there. TJ sees Benjamin practically torturing Jamero and as he raises his sniper he feels a gun being pointed towards his head. "You never did listen, did ya, TJ?" A mysterious voice says. When TJ turns around it is revealed to be Lenny holding the gun towards his head. "Lenny what the fuck?! I thought I could trust you!" TJ says with anger. "Well, no, it seems that you couldn't." Lenny says with an arrogant grin on his face. "How, how did- why did you?" "The answer is simple, I wanted money, and the Money Kingz had that, hence their name. The Blood Saints is fucked, Money Kingz is gonna run the hood and kill all of you pussy boys, if you actually thought we were friends at ANY point, you were mistaken." TJ headbutts Lenny right in the groin, causing Lenny to grab his crotch and be distracted, which buys TJ enough time to tackle Lenny. TJ grabs Lenny by his head and begins smashing his head into the ground over and over again until he has no teeth left and his face is barely recognizable. Lenny still barely breathing tries to use the last of his energy to no avail. TJ grabs the gun and shoots him in the head to end his misery. "Little shit." TJ says coldly looking at Lenny. TJ escapes the scene and rushes to the car dump to help his friends. ---- Tyrone is still in the car with a fingerless Eddie, who's blood is still squirting out of his finger immensly. Tyrone stops the car to find something to put over Eddie's bleeding finger. "Oh god, oh fuck." Tyrone says as he finds a small white towel, and puts it over Eddie's finger who almost immediately turns the towel red and soaked with blood. Tyrone drives toward the warehouse to get help. He reaches the warehouse and gets out of the car and rushes in through the door. He finds a lighter in Eddie's pack which he left behind and rushes back in the car to try his best to cauterize the wound. "Alright, alright, FUCK! Eddie just stay still, it's only gonna sting for a bit." Tyrone says, but Eddie didn't hear him since he already passed out from the pain. Tyrone turns on the lighter and spends at least five minutes trying to cauterize it. Tyrone pants heavily along with sweating and finally turns off the lighter. "Done...lucky this lighter is huge as fuck." Tyrone says to Eddie's wound which is now black and no longer bleeding. Latoya, Javonte, and Lawrence walk out of the warehouse holding guns. Tyrone notices them and gets out of the car and begins telling them the news. "Shit, well we gotta help!" Javonte says. Tyrone nods and they get into the car speeding towards the warehouse. "What the hell happened to him?" Latoya asks. "His finger, they was spraying bullets at us then BAM, nigga finger gone, I cauterized it doe, you know, to stop the bleeding." "Damn, I'm sorry, where's Jamal?" Tyrone's eyes begin to fill up with tears and he looks at Latoya nodding. "He-he didn't make it." Tyrone says sorrowfully. "Oh...I'm sorry, I liked him, he was funny." Latoya says in a saddened tone. "We'll get the fucker who did this." Lawrence says furiously and full of vengeance. ---- Later on the battlefield Benjamin is standing over a bullet hole filled Jamero. He pulls out the same gun that killed Jamal and shoots Jamero right in the head, killing him for good. He stomps right on Jamero's head making the bullet hole bigger and exposing the side of his brain. "Now who's the one dead?" Benjamin says in a mocking tone. Benjamin looks up and sees TJ staring at him coldly full of vengeance, and ready to fight or die. "Ah TJ, do you still hold that grudge against me for what happened before you were sent to jail?" TJ pulls a gun out of the back of his pants and aims it at Benjamin. "I dunno do I." TJ replies smugly. Seems like you do, Benjamin says also pulling a gun on TJ." "I dunno how this will end, but I know one of us will end up in the ground..." TJ says. To Be Continued... Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Jamero Cozart *Trent Jackson *Benjamin *Lenny *Latoya *Lawrence *Javonte *Jamal Cozart (Corpse) *Keith (Corpse) *Other Unnamed Gang Members Deaths *Jamero Cozart *Lenny Trivia *First Appearance of Javonte. *Last Appearance of Jamero. *Last Appearance of Lenny. Category:Dark Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues